


Tales of Twins: Childhood Arc - Part 2

by kohaku_shi



Series: Tales of (a Certain Pair of) Monkey Twins [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Twins, Childhood, Gen, Luffy has a twin, Monkey Twins AU, Mostly Gen, Reincarnation, SI-OC Monkey Twin AU, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: Part of the 'Tales of Twins' or 'Monkey Twins' AU. A series of (not necessarily linear) Snapshots and Journal Entries about the twins' lives, mostly around and after the age of six (aka: the appearance of certain Canon Characters).Also known as the "East Blue/Intro Arc AU".





	Tales of Twins: Childhood Arc - Part 2

* * *

_She’d been wrong. _

This wasn’t what she’d expected at all when she’d come back from one of her ever lengthening ‘training’ trips. Luffy wasn’t supposed to have stabbed himself until Shanks was about to leave for sure! And wasn’t Shanks not supposed to arrive until _after _they turned seven?! This was too soon…!

And yet, here she was, sitting not too far from Luffy at the bar, watching as a large group of men -or rather, _pirates_\- acted rowdy while she sipped at the glass of milk Makino had handed her. Across the bar, Makino giggled, but Lal kept her attention on her brother. Or more specifically, on her brother and the _red haired man _he was laughing and talking with.

Something churned in her stomach. 

Probably the milk, but also probably the shock and disbelief that she still felt. She had been _wrong_, or at least, she’d been off with her timeline. And if she was wrong about that...then what else had she been wrong about...? What else _could _she be wrong about? 

No doubt the others thought her wide eyes were something like awe (or fear, it was interchangeable sometimes), especially as she found herself staring at the scene in front of her. She really, really hoped the continual churning was just indigestion or something, because even though she knew it was at least partially shock, that didn’t mean she could afford to feel it for long.

Forcing herself to turn back to her milk before she got caught staring for too long, she stared at her drink. All around her was loud, rambunctious laughter as the pirates ‘partied’. But Lal continued to remain detached from the group, simply sipping at her lukewarm milk in silence. 

Or, well, she _tried _to, anyway. 

Maybe there _was _something on her face, or maybe something about her demeanor, because despite the fact she’d managed to trick Luffy into thinking she was perfectly fine as she was (she was pretty good at lying to herself, if she were being totally honest...but of course, she wasn’t, now, was she?) and had shooed him off to talk to Shanks so she could sit and think (or brood) some more, well…

Still, something must have shown, whether in action or demeanor, because she found herself no longer sitting so ‘alone’ (or as alone as one could be in a bar) when someone slid into the seat beside her. 

She didn’t look though, figuring they were just going to request a drink or something and go as she stared into vestiges of her ‘dairy juice’. For a while, it seemed the person wouldn’t speak, but when his drink came and he didn’t leave…

Lal wished she had brought a notebook (technically a journal, but she was keeping _notes _in them, so notebook, _not _journal) with her. At least then maybe she could’ve pretended that she was busy... 

Small hands gripped her glass a bit tighter, still..._ hesitant _(though that wasn’t the word she would have used, more like...unwilling)... to finish it and request another glass when Makino was so busy. Especially since the woman was far more likely to get a read on her even if she tried to hide her feelings.

After all, if she _were _being honest…

Well, if she’d been honest, then perhaps she would have realized that some of the churning unease in her stomach was _fear_. Not just of being wrong (though she’d long prepared herself for _that _outcome so it hadn’t been so much a serious blow as it had been a surprise -didn’t mean she still hadn't panicked, of course), but of being _unneeded_. 

After all, Luffy seemed so happy and taken with _that man _…

She couldn’t help but to feel just a little lonely at this sudden change, this sudden displacement from what she’d come to know. (And, okay, maybe she was a _little _jealous.) Still, it wouldn’t be the first or last time she’d ever felt so alone in a room full of people.

_You’d think she’d have gotten used to it by now..._

* * *

“Ne, ne, do you really have to go…?” Seemingly blank calf eyes stared as his near mirror image went around their shared room, packing this and that into a backpack that was getting bigger and bigger the more it got filled. Tracking the movements of his female counterpart, Luffy tried not to slump too much, but it probably didn’t matter considering that he was giving off clear waves of _don’t want-please stay-don’t go-don’t go…! _

The girl paused in her movements, turning to her brother as she walked over, regretful but determined though she really wished it didn’t mean having to separate so soon (if she didn’t now, though, she knew she’d never be able to pull away from her twin, though).

“If I don’t go now, I’ll never go, Lu’. And besides, you’ll be staying with Makino. It’ll be like a special sleepover! And I’ll only be gone for about a week or so, okay?” she told him, offering a smile as a muted sniffle reached her ears. Hugging her brother with a sigh, she patted him gently on the back, a feeling of _warmth-need-promise-resolution _being pushed towards her twin’s side of their connection. 

“You don’t have to cry, Luffy. I’ll be back soon, I promise. And I’ll bet you have so much fun with Makino-nee that you’ll barely even notice I’m gone!” She grinned.

Giggling a little, Luffy offered her a wobbly grin that sent a pang of guilt through her heart. They both knew that it wasn’t true, but they also knew that this wouldn’t be the first or last time it’d happen. (Didn’t mean that it didn’t still pain them to separate like this, though. At the end of the day, they were still _twins _after all. The bond they shared transcending that of simple siblingship or even that of mother and child. Still, it was both better and worse thanks to the bond that they could feel between them.)

“We’ve both gotta train really hard, after all. I’m sure it won’t be long til you’re strong enough to even beat Grandpa!” She joked, the touch of _cold-fear-need to do this-please-I’m sorry _passing through the bond despite her attempts to lessen the negative emotions before they ended up with another feedback loop.

No matter how much she hated leaving, she didn’t have much time to prepare anymore. After all, in about a year, Shanks would show up. Meaning that the bandit would too, if things went on the way that canon did. She knew that Luffy, though not quite understanding _why _it was so important or why she was so anxious about this thing that caused her to take ‘training trips’, understood that it was important to her.

So with a sulky (and not tearful!) look, he nodded, lip wobbling as he fought hard not to cry.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“Un.”

“Everything will be okay, alright?”

“M-mn.”

“Take care of yourself, okay?”

A silent nod and sniffle.

“You’re the man, so you gotta protect Makino, okay?”

A sniffle and a determined look.

Lallie smiled, a warm feeling of _warm-needed-loveyou-staysafe-missyoualready _spreading despite the fact she hadn’t even left yet.

“Y-yeah! I’ll beat ‘em up with my pistol punch!” Luffy grinned, still swallowing tears as he lifted an arm, making a strong arm pose, as determination welled.

Really, her brother was so endearing, she wasn’t sure how anyone could choose to not love him.

“I know you will,” she agreed, a warm loop of _loveyou-missyou-needyou-besafe-sad-don’tgo-don’tleave-missyou-loveyou-bebacksoon-promise-takecare _feeding into a loop as she stood there, unwilling to leave just yet.

“C-Come back soon,” he whispered, burying his face into her shoulder as the two hugged tighter. Even if they knew the other would be okay, it didn’t stop them from worrying, from wanting to linger.

Lal just smiled and promised, unwilling to break away sooner than she had to (but then, that was why she was in such a hurry, wasn’t she? Even with the fact that the two ‘trained’ together, considering that Luffy, who was already strong for his age couldn’t beat a cheating bandit, what chance would she have if she didn’t do her own training). 

“I will.”

She’d do her best to get stronger so she could protect him, protect _them _(because Makino, Woop Slap, and all the adults they’d met in Fuusha had become important to her. Though Luffy, Makino, and Woop Slap took the most important places alongside Garp and Bogard, of course. And she’d be damned if she let them get hurt when she could do something about it…)!

— ☙ ◆ ❧ —

_Xth Date of the 11th Month, (approx.) 10 Years Post GPA (Great Pirate Age)._

_Entry #XXX_

_Today’s the last day for the training trip this time. Checked on the bond (again) today, and Luffy seems to be doing alright as far as I can tell. He’s been a lot more excited lately, as far as I can tell. Maybe it’s just the bond, but even though we’re a bit far from each other right now, I can still tell how he’s feeling. Is the bond getting stronger, or could it be that I’m advancing more in that particular Haki?_

_Well, it doesn’t matter, I think. I’m just glad that Luffy didn’t stay worried for too long. Honestly, I was planning to head back a lot earlier, but...well, I’ve already noted in prior entries that things came up. And though I’m back to the usual place, it’ll take too long to head back tonight, so I’ll probably get back around noon or maybe evening tomorrow if all goes well._

_We’ve still got about a year or so before Shanks arrives (if he even arrives at all) after all, and then… Then I suppose we’ll see if Jii-chan ends up deciding to introduce Ace or taking Lu up the mountains._

_I’m still not sure how I feel about that, but that’s not the important thing right now._

_Notes on today’s training attempts: _

_My efforts seem to be paying off. Though Experiments in two of the three Haki types aren’t going as well as I would like (Busoshoku and Haoushoku), I can at least say that I can sense attacks towards me. (I now understand why Luffy hates those infernal monkeys so much. __SERIOUSLY __. Those_ _DIRTY LITTLE CHEATS__…)_

_As things are now, I’d estimate that I’m just barely stronger than Luffy (not that it’ll take long for him to outstrip me, let alone catching up). Still, if all goes well, I’d at least like to get a start on one of the other two, while advancing in the sensory department (kenbunshoku seems to be the most useful so far, or maybe it’s just that I’m not as suited to the other two)?_

_Still, can’t afford to lag, or I’ll be left behind as soon as Jii-chan visits. (Though I have my doubts about his ability in child care, he’s definitely good at making people stronger. Loath as I am to admit it, I might just have to ask him to train me too, though I don’t know how that’ll go. Might be better to ask Bogard-san about training exercises._ _Note to self: Remember to ask Bogard later__. Make a note at some point about that, too. Hopefully I won’t forget.)_

_Although I still don’t quite like fighting, it’s becoming easier at least, though. Or at least, my fight response is getting better. Or maybe it’s flight? Since I’m technically dodging for the most part. I can only really sense things within my immediate vicinity right now, but it’s still further than it was earlier. _

_You’d think I’d have progressed further in at least Kenbunshoku by now, but even though it’s a little stronger, it’s still not enough. Not when I need to get stronger. Maybe it’s just paranoia, but I worry a lot. Whether it’s something that’s carried over or not doesn’t really matter at this point, but I do know for a fact if things go on…_

_If it goes on, then I’ll just end up being a dead weight._

_I already know I won’t be able to take it if Luffy sets off by himself and I’m still here, if I’m still left behind, even though it’s years to come. I’ve always been introverted, and that hasn’t changed even now. The few people that I can stand dealing with, unlike Luffy, who’s friendly with everyone._

_If I lose the few that I can truly connect to, then what was the point of me even being here?_

_...No, that topic is getting too deep. _

_For now, I should finish taking notes and comparisons and go to sleep if I want to get back earlier and even get some training in before I get back._

_(Also, thinking about investing in weights. Might have to ask Makino about if the weight things exist or if we have to make them. If they exist, I might be able to ask Bogard-san about it. Grandpa’ll probably overreact if I ask him. I know I’m more of a pacifist, but that doesn’t mean he needs to swaddle me in blankets…)_

_Anyway, last notes for tonight. I think I’ll be too sleepy if I don’t do it now. Already rambling._

_Training Status_ _: _

_-Haki: 1/3 unlocked (Kenbunshoku); need to figure out or check journals to see if I have any old notes about unlocking Busoshoku, since it seems Haoushoku it stress/emergency based (???)_

_Kenbunshoku: Sensor range has gone up a lot from before. Still not much though. Trying to figure out if I can pull off ‘reverse’ Haki (ie: pulling in presence, haki invisibility? Wonder if Haoushoku can make people notice you if it just makes you faint. Stress on the brain? Or Mind, I guess. Or is it on the soul? Would you be able to use it to tug on someone to catch their notice or something? Something to test on the possibility of unlocking it, though I currently doubt it. More likely Busoshoku, though hardening… er...maybe cancelling out someone else’s haki armor? Supposedly it also works slightly like Kairoseki, so possibilities… I know it can be extended into one’s weapon, Mihawk and Zoro are proof of that...or may be? So does that make it possible to extend it into your surroundings or someone else?_ _Note for experimentation later.__)_

_-Strength: As always, application/guestimate strengths. Managed to get twice as many of the monkey’s that were bothering me before, so I guess that might be good? Still can’t lift the giant boulder, but I can pick up smaller rocks. Strength is a little scary to be honest, but more along the lines of Grandpa and Luffy who are already monsters. Thinking back, though, I’m already a lot stronger and more fit than other me. Then again, she was pretty lazy, huh._

_-Speed: Not quite sure how to calculate it, but I can run for a lot longer. Maybe I _ _should _ _change this to endurance. Lasting longer than I could at the beginning of this trip, at least. We’ll see, though. Running is important, especially cross country, though it’s difficult when you have to pay attention to so many things. Ugh._

_-I…can’t remember anything else right now. There was something else I wanted to note...Strength, Speed/Endurance, Haki… Not defense, I still don’t like pain. Healing factor can’t really be calculated. Brute strength and calculation aren’t exactly…_

_Nope, can’t think of anything right now. I’ll make an addendum later if I need to, but for now I’m going to sleep, I guess. At the very least I can say that I’m getting used to staying out in the wilds, I suppose (Shower first thing, though). _

_I’ll head out and clean up as soon as I wake up, and if it’s early enough to do a few more exercises. I managed to catch enough fish for breakfast. Letting it bake overnight so hopefully it won’t take too long to heat up for breakfast._

Monkey D. Lallie

_(Do I really need to sign these every time, now that I think about it?)_

_Addendum_ _: Woke up and ended up having to kill something and remembered. Hunting? I guess. Weapons use is something I should probably look into. Will have to check and sort through notes when I get the chance. It’s gonna be a pain to lug the carcass back, though I know Luffy’ll complain if I ‘waste meat’._

_Ironic, considering that it’s usually me who worries about wasting food. Well, whatever, maybe I can ask someone to teach me how to deal with the pelt. Fur is pretty thick and should be nice and warm now that winter’s on its way. _

_Addendum 2_ _: Home, Luffy’s not back. Gonna shower then head out to find him. Seems to be having fun, so I’ll check with Makino if I don’t take a nap first._

<strike> _LUFFY’STILL NOT BACK _ </strike>

_Addendum 3_ _: False Alarm. Stuff happened. skipping tonight’s entry, do it tomorrow. Too stressed & tired right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started working on this, and then realized I still need to post other things for Part 1, beforehand. Unfortunately, AO3 only gives us a month before it deletes drafts, and classes have started on top of working full time, so...slight spoilers, whoops? Think of it more as a place-holder for now, though this is still twin-canon compliant.
> 
> I have a lot of stuff up until the start of the actual Romance Dawn arc, so I guess look forward to that when I get to it?
> 
> Also, apologies for any grammatical and/or spacing issues. AO3 has a tendency to add extra spacing in places there weren't any before when I copy-paste the chapters in for some reason... I've gone through it once, but I'm only human, so I'm liable to make mistakes and miss things. I'll go over it again when I continue this Part, though. Promise!
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: I don't One Piece, unless you're counting the odd paraphernalia. The series itself was created by Oda Eiichiro....who I am not.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: "When Lal finally begins her planned self-training, she never considers the fallibility of memories and the human mind. Then again, the 'other' her never would have done anything like this anyway. Unfortunately, her meticulously thought out plans may or may not have gone to waste considering the unexpected arrival of a certain Red-Haired Pirate Crew".
> 
> aka: "Self-Training & Unexpected Arrivals"
> 
> _I solemnly swear that I do not own One Piece or its Franchise. All -or most- of that belongs to Oda Eiichiro._


End file.
